


Lesbians really be out there supoorting each other.

by Bookdragon6660



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: F/F, Healthy Relationships, Lesbians, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23051155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookdragon6660/pseuds/Bookdragon6660
Summary: I'm gay and I wanna girl to play with my hair and tell me I did a good job so that's why this exists.leave me alone.
Relationships: Dr. Charlotte/Cordelia (Falsettos)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lesbians really be out there supoorting each other.

Humming with a distraction charlotte's eyes fluttered to look at her lover. Cordelia had noticed her doctor’s distress at the end of the week and wanted to do something special. She made a nice meal, sat Charolett down. Made her eat. (it was terrible, but the thought itself was absolutely precious). She then cleared the table, took her hands, headed over to the bedroom, gently took her work coat off, turned down the lights. Padded back to the bed smiled at Charrolet, got behind her and placed two hands in her scalp. Cordelia giggled as the other woman melted to puty. She splayed out on the bed like a cat. Flicking her shoed off and saying 

"You find anymore catering clients?" 

"A few, one wants to host this PTA meeting for his son’s school.” 

"Sounds nice. Any others?" she asked. 

"hmmm," she hummed in contentment. 

"Just a few other children's parties"

"Seems like fun. You exited?" 

"Oh yea, making those kids days special is really exiting" she grinned.

"I love you" She chuckled softly. 

"I love you too" she sighed and leaned forward to kiss Cordelia. Who giggled and returned the favor.


End file.
